Painful Pleasure
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: An accident leads to a series of events that will change their lives forever. Rated 'T' for now, but the rating might go up. Slash! M/M Eventual Snarry! SS/DM , SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Disoriented, that was how Harry felt. It made coming to the most unpleasant experience he had ever... experienced. His head pounded in his skull, sending a trail of ache down his nose. He groaned in discomfort as the ache trailed down the back of his neck to settle on as many a nerve as it could reach. When he tried to shift to alleviate the pain, more aches flared to life in his chest, right leg, and left ankle. When he tried to move his left hand to rub the ache from his right leg he found his arm uselessly hanging over the edge of the cot he laid on. He silently acio'ed his wand, not thinking that catching it would be difficult since the world was blurry and out of focus. He could hear the wand zooming to him from its hiding place of the bedside table and tried to grab for it. The effort was in vain as there were three currently zooming toward him. He made a grab for one, but realized that it was a doppelganger, from his lack of focus, and his actual wand landed on the ground a few feet from where he laid.

Squinting, Harry only know realized that his glasses were not on his face. He looked around as best as he could with the ache in his neck and spotted the edge of them lying innocently on the bedside table. He glared at the part of them he could see, silently willing his wandless magic to lift them from their resting place. Sadly, that was not to be, for he didn't have the strength to lift something that heavy. He only managed to move it an inch or so, not really enough to disrupt it of its piece, but apparently enough to set off the wards that surrounded his bed. In that moment, he noticed that he was indeed on something soft _and_ there were feet pounding toward him. Panicked, or extremely alarmed, Harry began to flail violently, but his sore limbs protest the movement and only managed to succeed in making his limbs hurt more. Three sets of hands held him down and Harry began to scream hoarsely. His throat was dry so it became raw quickly, as he fought the hands that held him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, stop it, Stop," a frantic female voice was shouting to him over his screaming.

"Harry, stop. you are safe here my boy," said a male in a gentle raspy voice.

Whether Harry recognized these people or not were lost on him. He continued to struggle, thinking that maybe Death Eaters had captured him and were trying to break him. He continued to fight hard, but when a hand slapped his cheek rather roughly, renewed pain seared into his head and he stopped his struggling. He let out a low whimper of pain and then recognized the female voice scolding someone.

"Really Severus, was that necessary?"

"It had the desired effect, did it not?"

"As would have a calming drought," Poppy scoffed, sitting said vile onto the bedside table.

"Really Severus you could have thought of something gentle. Poor Harry is probably in enough pain as it is," said the raspy mail voice.

There was a snort of disapproval, but no other words were uttered. Harry could feel gentle probing to his body. He flinched at the touch, but hissed when those fingers pressed a little too roughly onto his leg.

"I'm sorry, dear," the female said and _finally_ Harry knew who she was.

"Madam Pomfrey," he asked tentatively, throat raw from his screams.

"Yes dear. Now, Lie still."

"Glasses," Harry asked hopefully.

A harsh sigh made him flinch, but his glasses were place gently on his face. He sighed in relief when the world snapped into focus. He blinked as the light was suddenly brighter. He blinked until the lights that were speckled in front of his eyes disappeared. He smiled at Madam Pomfrey, once he could see, relieved that she was not a Death Eater. She offered him a vial with blue potion, and Harry was relieved when the pain in his everywhere faded.

"Now, I don't want you to move. I'm going to try and get you back on your feet. I can probably do the rest now as it has been Twenty-four hours since I last worked on you.

Puzzled Harry blurted, "Twenty-four hours?"

"You have been unconscious for more than Twenty-four hours, Potter."

Harry's head snapped to the speaker. When he took in the pale skin, the dark eyes, and the trademark scowl, Harry forgot Madam Pomfrey's warning and launched himself at the dour man with a cry of, "Severus!"

Surprised, the older man had a second to sputter in confusion before lips were placed over his. Two shocked gasps caused Harry to free Severus' lips. He looked bewildered at the other two occupants in the room before blushing hotly and extracting himself from Severus' grip. When his feet touched the cold marble floor, they gave way and Harry realized that his right leg was broken, as was his left ankle. He never got a chance to crumble to the floor, however; as Severus' arms encircled him, drawing him up. Harry shot him a grateful smile which only broadened as the shock of the situation wore off and Severus hiss out, "Idiot!"

His grin never once faded as Severus lead Harry to the bed and settled him in a lying position. Madam Pomfrey worked, all the while muttering about silly Gryffindor's whom didn't listen. He could hear her muttering about the 'shock of it', but couldn't possibly know what she meant. When she stepped away, the smile still hadn't faded from his lips. Severus couldn't help but wonder if he were demented. He would have asked him just that, had it not been for the infirmary door creaking open. Harry still held his smile as he gazed at Severus, though the older man was busy watching as one Draco Malfoy sauntered into the room as if he owned it. Upon spotting Severus, Draco headed toward his direction. Harry saw Severus' demeanor change into one he recognized.

Severus' shoulders relaxed slightly and his eyes softened; but, not noticeable for anyone, whom didn't know him, to notice. A smile tugged faintly at the corners of his mouth and Harry's smile dimmed. When they shared a kiss as an enthusiastic greeting, Harry's smile burnt out like a flame extinguished from a candle. Hurt crept into his eyes, but no one noticed. Only the forgotten wizard, Albus Dumbledore, watched as the hurt settled into Harry's eyes. He watched the young man's body stiffen, and he flinched when the pop of there kiss echoed, as they broke apart, around the room. Not understanding the dejection on the other man's face, Albus reached forward and touched him. He did it as gentle as possible, but Harry still flinched, hard.

"Are you well, my boy?"

All eyes snapped to Harry. Severus' eyes burned into his, sneer in place and outrage burning in his depths.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Before he could answer a loud pitched, "You WHAT", screeched from Draco's mouth. Severus turned his stony gaze to his lover, stopping the rant that he knew was building up with a single look. When he was sure that Draco would comment no further, he turned his glare back on Harry. Harry, in turn, shivered at the ice he could see practically freezing emotion behind Severus' eyes but kept his eyes bravely locked with Severus'.

"Am I no longer entitled?"

Surprise flashed in Severus' eyes for a moment before the ice came back.

"You were _never _entitled," he spat darkly.

This time Severus noticed the boy flinch.

"Did... Did something happen while I was out?"

Confusion crept into Severus' eyes, but only Harry seemed to see it for he said hastily.

"Before I came here, I have a clear memory of us celebrating our wedding day, in the parlor of our rooms.

"We have never gotten married, Potter," Severus spat.

"Yes we have. You gave me this ring," Harry held up his left hand, but there was no ring on his finger.

He tried to grab his finger with his right hand, only to remember that it was broken, if the shooting pain had anything to say about it. Panic started to seep into his conscious again and he looked with wide confused eyes at Severus. Severus looked back at him, never breaking the frown he placed on his face.

"But we _are_ married," Harry said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He looked pleadingly to Dumbledore. Surely the elder wizard would know, he'd been at the wedding, but Albus had no answers for him for the wizard looked shocked, and confused, even more confused than Severus, if one looked deep enough.

"I don't understand. Did you oblivate everyone? Wait, no, I don't think that is possible. Why would you want to anyway? We are happy... We were happy. I don't understand."

Harry closed his eyes, silently willing them all to remember. Willing _him _to remember."

"You are so pathetic, Potter. Severus would never willing be with you. He has far better tastes. Is this some pathetic attempt at our old school rivalry?"

Harry shook his head. He could definitely feel a headache coming on ten fold. The pain potion was disintegrating, along with his future.

"But you were there, Malfoy. You were Severus' best man. You threw us a bachelor's party, even though Hermione explained that they were traditionally separate. You... you were engaged. Why am I the only one to remember?"

"Mr. Potter, you have suffered cranial damage and server trauma to..."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Harry," Dumbledore broke in gently but was also interrupted by Harry.

"No Headmaster, no. Nothing you can say will make this right. Nothing you say will make... this... make sense... nothing," Harry said in a broken whisper.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy, maybe you should leave.

"No! Please, not yet. Not until I understand."

"There is nothing you could do, or say, that could make us stay, Potter," Draco deadpanned.

Harry thought hard, searching frantically for something he could say that would halt Severus, and possibly Draco, in his tracks.

"Your mother, her name was Eileen."

"Nice try, but you could have read that in Hogwarts: A History," Draco sneered.

"But that book is so long. I've never read it, and I don't plan on it."

"How am I to know you speak the truth," Severus interjected.

Harry's face fell, and Severus smiled cockily before dragging Draco forward. He thought harder, frantically searching. Nothing he _could_ say _would_ get Severus to stay, but he _had_ to try. So, he naturally started to blurt out random things in desperation.

"You wanted to be invisible when you were a kid so that your father couldn't find you."

Severus stopped in his tracks. He had never told anyone that, not even Draco.

"You loved my mother, more than life itself, and because of her I became your greatest emotional burden. Your actually a brunette, but you took a potion you created when you were younger and it died your hair black permanently. You thought it looked distinguished and didn't bather to create a counter. Your first kiss was under the Whomping Willow with..."

"Don't you DARE! I don't know how you know all these things, maybe you broke into my personal lab and took a peak into my pensieve, but by no means were you to ever mention details of someone _else's _PERSONAL LIFE," Severus snarled.

"I'm sorry," Harry said solemnly, "but I had to make you listen, even if you don't believe me."

When he saw he had Severus' grudging attention he pressed on.

"You told me all that, three years after the battle with Voldemort."

He smiled a bit when Severus did not flinch.

"We were dating, about a year then, but you were so guarded, so closed up, that anything I said would put you on edge. So, I told you off, I said things I didn't mean, but in the end, I promised you freedom. I left you there, in the Three Broomsticks. I told you, you were free, I wouldn't burden you any longer. You let me leave. You let me go back to my flat and I hadn't heard from you in three days. When you did come to see me I was a wreck. I hadn't showered, and I hadn't eaten. You told me to eat, because my friends were worried about me and kept pestering you to do something about it. I laughed at you. I told you that you had no right to order me about, you gave up that claim. I could see it in your eyes the moment it happened. Something had changed, your eyes had turned a shade of black I had never seen before. I wasn't calm, but I wasn't frightened either."

Harry took a deep breath.

"I told you to leave. I told you we were through and the next thing I know, I'm pinned to the couch and your snarling at me. You told me that I wasn't allowed to leave. You told me that you were a difficult man, that I should have known, all the years I'd known you. I told you that I knew, but you weren't convinced. You kissed me, but I didn't want to share that type of kiss with you. It was brutal and demanding, and it hurt. I wanted to see the side of you that you only showed Albus. You refused, and I told you to leave again. When you got up to walk to the door, I thought surely you would leave again. I thought that I had lost you forever, but you turned back to me and sat on the couch.

You told me you had perfected that cold demeanor, for the war. You said that old habits were hard to break and that you felt like you still needed to be on guard with me. You told me you needed to guard your heart. I understood all that, I really did, but I wanted to be worth the effort to you, and clearly I wasn't. I told you so and set you free again. You told me to shove my freedom... Urm... Somewhere else, and kissed me again. The way I wanted you too... The way I **needed** you too, all along. You told me things, simple things, like wishing you were invisible, and the hair potion, that tattoo on your arse, and a lot of other things. That night was also the night you told me..."

Not only Severus, but Albus, Poppy, and even Draco, leaned a bit forward unconsciously, listening avidly to the young man who brought the story to life. A young man who showed all his tender feelings to a man that was not his by right. When it was obvious Harry would not continue Severus prompted.

"Told you what?"

Harry looked up at him, tears brimming on the edge of his vision and said...

"Told me that you loved me."

Severus starred into Harry's eyes, trying to gauge his emotions. Severus tried discretely to use Legilimency, but never gained access to Harry's mind. A sneer slowly worked in his place, and Harry could see the debate warring in Severus' eyes, but that debate vanished when an indignant sniff broke the tension.

"Yeah right. As if were were to believe this nonsense. My god, Potter, you _are_ pathetic. Severus, we are already late. Shall we have to stand here and listen to this... tripe any longer?"

Severus looked at Harry, clearly seeing the truth shining by the hope in his eyes, and shook his head negative.

"No, we shan't."

Severus allowed Draco to lead him out the door, but not before he gave a very convincing, "Nice try, Potter," before he left. When the infirmary doors shut, Harry's tears fell; sliding slowly down his cheeks. He started a moment when two separate sets of hands landed on a respective shoulder, but his head stayed down, stiffened and defeated. He never acknowledged Poppy or Albus trying to comfort him.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Originally, I was going to make this a one shot, but it might be a bit too long for that. So, I shall break it down into parts. If this doesn't get a lot of... buzz, for lack of a better word I will just discontinue it and move on :D tell me what you think, and if you approve, I shall post the next chapter next week. (Same day) :D

**Until next time :D**

**YAJF**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I just couldn't resist. :P The attention this story is getting amazed me, so I decided to post a little early. If it still gets attention, I will post again on Wednesday as planned. Enjoy :D

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Severus paced the length of his room. He was trying to figure out what had happened to Potter to make him suddenly think they were married. When the Auror's brought him in, the only thing they told Madam Pomfrey was that Harry had been attacked. The look of him was horrid. His right leg was twisted at an odd angle, his left ankle was completely shattered, and his left arm hung loosely from his body. It was as if something had torn it partly off, hanging on it with great strength before it gave way to nothing. He was covered in blood from head to toe and just the barest hint trickled from his parted lips. When Poppy touched the curve of his side the man gave a strangled shout and began to writhe. Even unconscious, Potter hadn't been able to get away from the pain. So, Poppy decided that it was best if she spelled a Dreamless Sleep straight into Potter's stomach. Once the Potion took effect, Poppy began her work. She gasped as even more injuries were revealed. Most of his ribs were broken or shattered, and he had internal bleeding.

None of the broken ribs had punctured anything, luckily, but Harry was still in a great deal of pain. The potion Poppy had gave him the third time he winced in pain did nothing to negate the pain. Severus felt sick when Poppy got his ribs patched up, because the click of Harry's ribs setting into place caused him to choke on heaps of his own blood before Poppy cleared his airway. He shuddered, bringing himself out of that horrible memory and focusing instead on Harry's words. Severus could hear the desperation in his voice as he screamed at him about the private details of his life. He could still remember the harsh flinch the young man had made when Severus spat ,_"You were never entitled." _He remembered the honesty and hope shining in Potter's eyes when he finished his tale. He could hear the echoing of Harry's words, _"...told me you loved me." _Shaking his head roughly Severus sat down heavily, grabbing his tumbler from the coffee table and taking a long drink.

"Ridiculous," He spat and slammed his glass down on the table.

Draco, who had been marking quietly, jumped at his lovers outburst and sneered. Though it failed in comparison to Severus' own, it was a pretty decent attempt.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Severus shot him a glare full of despise, Draco flinched before he thought about it.

"If you must know," Severus began icily, "I have never worn knickers a day in my life, nor can I say I have worn pants since the war ended!"

Draco snorted, he had known full well.

"You didn't answer my question. What has got you all riled?"

"Potter."

"You're still on that. You know how Potter is. He was having you on."

"I don't think so, not this time. He looked crushed, absolutely crushed, when I told him he was never entitled to kiss me."

"So he is a good actor, so what, stop dwelling on it, Sev!"

Severus glared, about to make a scathing remark, but someone knocking on the door interrupted him and he hauled himself off of the couch instead. Severus was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore at his door, but then sighed. That should not have surprised him, at all.

"Severus, if I might ask you to follow me?"

"Why," Severus demanded.

Albus sighed.

"Harry..."

"No," Severus interrupted, "I will not be made a fool of. If the boy wished to see me..."

"He is no longer a boy, nor is he able to come to you at the moment, Severus."

"That is too bad. I refuse to degrade myself for the likes of him."

Albus sighed again before running a wary hand down his face. Severus took that as time to study the older man and noticed that the man looked tired and strained. He couldn't help but wonder what would make the great Albus Dumbledore look so utterly exhausted. Curiosity won over common sense and Severus couldn't help but ask.

"What is the matter Albus? You look as if you have gotten into a fight with Hagrid's pet dragon."

Albus shook his head, "No just one hell of a Gryffindor."

Severus arched an eyebrow. Draco, finally tired of being ignored, dropped his quill onto his parchment and stood up.

"What has Potter done now," Draco snarled, clearly fed up with the Gryffindor brat already!

"Harry had done nothing. At least nothing consciously."

Both Severus and Draco arched an eyebrow at this.

"Harry was in a fair amount of pain and the pain potion wasn't working. Poppy gave him a sleeping Drought and that seemed to do the trick for an hour or two. I went back to my office and left Harry in Poppy's capable hands. About half an hour ago, Poppy floo'ed me and I could hear yelling in the background. She told me that she couldn't get Harry to stop screaming. I went there as fast as I could to try and placate him, but as soon as I touch him his screams grew higher and he began to yell for you, Severus. He will not let Poppy or I touch him, nor will he let Minerva or Hagrid. He wants you, subconsciously it seems and he will be appeased by no other. Of course now I shall have to tell Poppy to think of a plan B."

Albus ran his hand down his face again. Severus watched in silence and Draco sneered.

"Pathetic, utterly pathetic."

Severus' glare shut him up, but he was still scowling pathetically. Severus tensed, realizing what the Headmaster had intended for him to do. Should he go to Potter, or should he let the man scream until his bloody throat was to raw for sound? He liked the latter, but decided to do the former and placed a tensed hand on Albus' shoulder.

"I will try, since it is I who he screams for."

"What," Draco shouted in outrage.

Severus didn't grace his outburst with a response, he only looked into the baby blue eyes of his mentor. Draco was fuming, cutting off the words both said to each other in his anger. Only when they started to move out of the room did Draco snap out of his stupor and shout, "I'm coming with you!"

Neither man paid him any attention as they walked, well speed walked really, to the infirmary. Draco scowled and huffed along. Severus got sick of it after a while and snapped.

"You didn't have to come. I can handle Potter myself."

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat but stopped huffing and the rest of the brisk walk was met with relative silence. When they reached the corridor to the infirmary, not only Albus, but Severus and Draco, could hear the screaming of Severus' name coming from the infirmary. Severus was shock to hear the quiet whimpers of "I'm sorry, Severus", and "Please, forgive me, don't leave me," before Severus name would replace them in a high pitched squeal.

Draco winced at the sheer volume Harry's voice took on. He never knew Severus' name could be screamed so loud and definitely not like that. They had halted a good two feet from Harry's bed, Albus because he knew getting any closer would send the young man into a fit; Draco because he just couldn't believe what he was seeing, and Severus because he was unsure of how to approach the situation. Severus jolted when Albus' withered hand nudged him forward. Severus didn't budge however and just stared as the adult wizard clutched the bed sheets and arched his back off the bed.

Draco had enough, snorting in a childish manner and breezing past Severus in a graceful stride before Albus could stop him. He sneered at Harry.

"Stop with the act, Potter," he demanded and began to shake Harry violently.

In response, Severus' name died on Harry's lips and was replaced with a higher pitched scream that had Draco quickly backing away. For some reason, Severus felt angry with him, and glared a heated glare that had nothing to do with lust in the direction of his lover before striding over to Harry and placing his hands on his shoulder, in the same spot Draco had vacated.

"Potter," he started but Harry cut him off with a reflexive wince and a whimper. Severus looked puzzled when Harry began chanting, "I'm sorry, Severus, please don't die, please?"

Surprised, Severus withdrew his hand, only to have the wails for him return to Harry's mouth.

**"SEVERUS!"**

Severus flinched, but quickly replaced his hand on Potter's shoulder.

"Shush Harry, I am here."

The screams died, only to be replaced by a softer...

"Severus?"

Severus sighed, disgusted with the situation before replying.

"Yes, Po-Harry, It is I."

Harry's body relaxed, his body going slack and his breathing becoming deep and even. Severus heard one last sigh of, "Severus", before the young man was fully asleep.

Albus clipped Severus on the back, having finally been able to get close to the sleeping Gryffindor without him screaming, and smiled broadly at him.

"Well done, my boy, well done."

Severus said nothing instead prepared to leave. Unconsciously, he brushed a piece of dark unruly hair from Harry's face, noting silently that it was a lot longer than when he last saw Harry; which was nearly a month ago, and tucked it behind the sleeping man's ear.

Draco saw and fumed. He hated Potter. The sniveling little brat always had to come and ruined what Draco wanted. No more! He would break up this... Whatever it was, before it got in the way of Severus and himself. He watched with unconcealed anger as Severus tried to move away, only to be met by a whimper. He watched as Severus took a resigned sign and conjured a chair at Potter's bedside before settling in. Draco was going to demand what Severus was doing, but when his hand was safely removed from Potter's person without said person protesting, he decided to leave it be for now and began to plan. An evil smiled curled at his lips. His scheming had begun and not even Severus would talk him out of it. He could have cackled in glee, but didn't want to alert the occupants of the room. He never noticed Albus giving him that suspicious look.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN:** Don't worry, it shall be longer Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed :D

**YAJF**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I noticed that the first two chapters had a lot of mistakes, so I edited them. I have also added a few words that I have missed in the original story plot. Please bear with me. The Microsoft I was using wore off on me and I can't update it as of yet. I will work on it, in the meantime if you see any mistakes you can't live with, point them out, please, it would be greatly appreciated :D

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

The next time Harry opened his eyes it was too darkness. He knew someone was in the room with him by the soft breathing and the slow rustling of parchment next to him, but he was too comfortable to open his eyes. His head hurt a lot and if he were honest with himself, he would admit that everything hurt, not just his head. He kept his eyes closed, willing sleep to come back and claim him, but when it became apparent after 10 minutes that he would not fall back to sleep, he groaned and wiped a hand down his face. It came up again to rub at his left temple, and the figure in the room started. Harry's body tensed. Severus got to his feet and peered over at Harry, who suddenly thought it a good idea to feign sleep.

"Potter," Severus snapped, "I know you are awake. Why, prey tell, are you pretending to be asleep?"

Reflexively, and not for the first time, Harry's body relaxed. His eyes cracked open a fraction to seek out obsidian. Green eyes brightened a bit when he found them.

"Oh Severus, "He sighed and said man noticed the relief in his voice, "I had a horrid dream that became frightening."

Severus arched an eyebrow, and Harry took that as a signal to continue.

"I had a dream that you didn't know we had married and that you and the ferret were dating. I tried to explain to you that we were married and that I loved you but you told me in so many words to piss off. And then I dreamed that Nagani had gotten to you before I could. I dreamed that I left you in the Shrinking Shack and when I came back you were barely breathing and I was worried that you would die and..."

"That actually happened Potter."

Startled by the use of his surname, Harry looked into black eyes to see anger and a bit of confusion, and the relaxed look that he had vanished in an instant. It was replaced with dread and panic. Severus watched as Harry went from enthusiastic to crestfallen. He could see the war of emotion battling in his eyes as he realized what was going on, though Severus could not make out a single one.

"Why are you here," He asked abruptly "Why are you not with Dray-um I suppose I should call him Malfoy now?"

"I am not with _Draco_," Severus emphasized, "because some Gryffindor decided to scream for me and would not settle if not by my touch!"

Harry looked shocked before realization dawned on him.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot of nightmares. I haven't had a dream that bad in years, but it seems that the look in your eyes when you left triggered it."

Severus frowned, trying to remember a specific look, but curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you usually dream about that makes you scream so... throatily?"

"The war," Harry answered simply.

Severus' look made Harry continue.

"I sometimes dream that I wasn't in time to save you. That you bleed to death before I can get to you. Last night, I dreamed that I was chasing you. But no matter how much I ran I couldn't catch you. I tried screaming for you to stop, I tried sticking your feet to the floor so that you couldn't move, but you just kept running. You never looked back at me. Never once acknowledged that I was behind you. You just kept running and for a moment that felt like an eternity, I lost you. When I found you again you were covered in blood and gasping for breath and..."

Severus unconsciously placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, noting that the shaking stopped and he seemed to be breathing a little better. Harry looked up at him, his deep emerald orbs pooling with pain, that Severus didn't recognize of course.

"Thank you for sitting with me. I know I must have been..." Harry trailed off searching for a proper word.

"Ghastly," Severus supplied.

Harry blushed lightly, averting his eyes.

"Ghastly," he conceded with a nod of his head.

"I'll say," a voice said from the door way and two heads turned to see Draco standing in the doorway scowling at them.

"Potter," Draco greeted, his words dripping like venom.

Harry only looked surprised for a moment before he spat, "Malfoy," in a voice with equally as much venom.

Draco smirked at still being able to get a rise out of Harry and decided to see if he could rile Potter up. With a sway born of arrogance, Draco sauntered toward Severus, pleased to see the lust creep into his eyes and noticed that Severus' eyes never moved from those hips that were tentatively swaying back and forth as Draco walked. When Draco was close enough, he was glad to hear the growl that tore from Severus' mouth and was pleasantly surprised to be pulled, rather roughly, into Severus' arms and kissed breathless.

He could hear the bed sheet rustle behind him but didn't actually care at the effect that this kiss was having on Harry at that moment. Severus made him forget that he had a higher brain function as he kissed the breath away from him, growling lowly all the while. Poppy's office door opening had them jumping apart, but neither pulled away from the other as Severus deep obsidian eyes bore into Draco's pale gray.

"Severus," Poppy not looking up from the parchment in her hand, "I shall wake Potter up and then you can leave. I'm sure you are a tad sore so take a potion before doing any strenuous activity or you will probably regret it. Oh..."

She had looked up from her papers to see that Draco and Severus were nearly devouring each other with their eyes, and Harry looked as though he didn't want to look, but his body clearly said that he wanted to cry, or simply scuttle away, as he peeked at the couple through his lashes like a naughty child sneaking a glance at his parents kissing. Poppy was ready to scold Severus for his lack of considerations in this delicate situation before Severus all but growled out.

"I believe that it is time to go. I shall be collecting on your debt to me once you get out of here Potter."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded anyway and watched as Severus all but dragged a smirking, and all but beaming, Draco out of the hospital wing.

"I am sorry dear, Severus does not seem the type to understand a fragile situation."

"It's all right," Harry tried to say but it came out barely above a whisper.

Poppy knew that it was not. She watched though as sad eyes slowly morphed into fire as spirit came back to them.

Harry would _make_ Severus see how much Harry meant to him, even if it meant competing with Draco Malfoy. He smirked as Madam Pomfrey handed him a potion.

_'Let the game begin!"_

* * *

Severus laid Draco out on the couch when they got back from the infirmary. He was not letting Draco up, not even to speak and Draco was growing a bit frustrated. Not only did he want to lay into Severus for spending all night with _Potter_, he also starting to feel the effects of Severus' lips at the base of his neck and it was frustrating him, in more than one way.

"Severus," Draco voice came out breathless and needy.

Severus hummed his reply, sucking a piece of creamy skin into his mouth to nibble on.

"I love you."

Severus snorted before slowly unbuttoning Draco shirt and pushing it down his shoulders. Draco assisted him by pulling his arms out of his sleeves and Severus bent to lick a path to a pert nipple before drawing it in. Draco moaned, slightly offended that his endearment was not returned, but when a cool hand slipped into his trousers and a warm tongue dipped into his belly button, all thought fled and he uttered a guttural moan.

Severus chuckled cockily, using wandless wordless magic to vanish Draco's offensive trousers before nipping at his newly exposed erection. Draco thrust forward, trying to gain friction on his aching member but Severus held him still as he engulfed Draco's cock in one swift movement. Draco grunted and came hard with the suddenness of it and sagged a bit when he came down from his high.

Severus chuckled a little bit, preparing Draco for entrance. Draco never noticed as two slicked fingers entered him and quickly found that spot that made him see stars swiftly. Severus laughed, lowly and deeply all the while looking into Draco's eyes and smirking cockily when grey finally met obsidian.

"Now I am going to fuck you," Severus said causing a fine shiver to work its way up Draco's spine before he found himself full of Severus.

As Severus pounded them both into oblivion all Draco could think of was his plan. The first part of it was a success and he had no doubt that the next part would be as well because he was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince extraordinaire. He had no idea where that last part had come from and blamed it on the man currently pounding him to oblivion.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: **Truthfully, I hadn't expected this to go so well. I plan on making a few changes, probably nothing noticeable, but I thought I would give you fare warning, not to mention _something_ for this week. The next chapter will be up next Wednesday and revision of this chapter will probably happen before that, so if you want to wait to read that's fine :D. Again if this doesn't get a lot of hits I'll be discontinuing. I'm sorry that I have not gotten to review replies but I will try sometime in the week to come. I am eternally grateful for all of your nice comments and anticipation, and I hope to see most if not all of you wonderful readers in the chapters to come :D Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

**Until next week =)**

**YAJF**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: So I decided to post this a little early. I don't know how hectic Wednesday will be for me, and I figured it is better to post while I have the chance than to wait and then I cannot. I hope you enjoy. Last chapter got a bit more recognition than I though it would. Thank you all for being awesome readers, and reviewers for those whom took the time. Now, I shall not keep you waiting any longer...

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing three days after Draco decided to display his affection for Severus openly in said place. Harry's first instinct carried him to Severus' front door. After all, in his mind they were married and they shared these quarters, so he was surprised, though he really shouldn't have been, when Draco answered and not Severus. He took in his old school rival for a moment before reality seemed to come crashing down on him and he flushed crimson.

"What do you want, _Potty_," Draco sneered in anger.

"I... um... I'm..." Harry sighed running a frustrated hand over his face, "I guess I forgot that these are no longer my quarters. My brain is all mixed up to mush. Is Severus in?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow at his audacity, not to mention his boldness. To ask for Draco's lover to said man himself; Potter must have a death wish!

"No, he is not, " Draco replied.

Harry sighed, turning on his heel before stopping and asking.

"Can you at least tell me where I stay here. I tried to find Minerva so that she can show me to my rooms, I seem to not remember where they are."

Draco considered this for a moment, barely controlling the urge to slam the door in the stupid Gryffindor's face., before deciding that answering wouldn't hurt so much.

"You do not stay here, Potter."

Surprised flashed on Harry''s face, not that Draco saw it. "I- I don't?"

"No, imbecile. You have no reason to stay in the castle."

Harry frowned, he remembered grading endless papers in the study with Severus. They had their own separate desks and they always conversed while doing it.

"I am a teacher," Harry began indignantly, "I think that is reason enough to have a place in the castle."

Draco sniffed, "You are not a teacher. You are an Auror, you twit."

Harry stiffened. He was not an Auror, he had had enough of fighting and blood shed. He had had enough of Dark wizards to last him two full lifetimes, why in the world would he be an Auror. He realized that he was getting a crash course on his life by a man whom no longer considered him a friend and slumped in frustration. How could he be sure what Draco spoke of was true? How did he know he wasn't leading him on a wild goose chase? He needed to find Minerva and have a word with her. She was one of the select few that Harry trusted explicitly. Especially in a situation like this one.

"Where is Minerva then," he asked Draco impatiently.

"Are you daft Potter? Minerva died during the war. She was made an example of by my deranged aunt when The Carrows took over Hogwarts."

Harry didn't remember it that way. He was starting to get a major headache trying to process all this.

"So, who is the headmistress then?"

Draco was starting to feel sorry for this fool. If only a little. After all, the fool wanted what he had, and Severus was off limits!

"Severus is the _Headmaster_," Draco stressed the word. Harry turned to him with a frown on his face. Nothing Draco said added up and he decided to leave while his head didn't hurt all that much. He would have to go back to Madam Pomfrey. She was the only other person in the castle that he knew of that could give him a straight answer.

"Thanks Dray," Harry said absently before walking off. Never noticing the surprise stiffness of Draco's body.

Draco scowled at Harry's back before slamming the door nosily. He whirled around and came face to face with a scowl. Severus scowled at his lover, noting the slightly seething stance he took.

"Was it necessary to slam the door," Severus snipped.

"Of course," Draco said dismissively.

"Who were you conversing with, that has you wired and riled?"

"Potter," Draco answered begrudgingly.

Severus was surprised.

"He actually had a civil conversation with you without going for his wand.?"

Draco nodded, "and he asked me a bunch of questions. He doesn't know where he stays, and he doesn't know that he is an Auror. He thought that he stayed somewhere in the castle to teach."

Surprised flashed across Severus face for a moment before he asked, "and how did he take that news?"

"I don't know, his back was to me... Why do you care about Potter? You never have before."

Both knew that wasn't entirely true but neither wanted to drudge up the past, so Severus just sneered.

"I am allowed to be concerned Draco. Potter did, after all, take a vicious beating by a half giant. I would be concerned for any residence of the castle, whether they lived here or not."

"But you are not allowed to be concerned for Potter!"

Severus' eyes narrowed and he took an intimidating step forward.

"Excuse me," he all but snarled, "I am not allowed," he questioned.

Draco took a step back, realizing only now what he uttered and swallowed reflexively.

"I am a grown man," he punctuated, "I shall be concerned for whom ever I chose to be concerned about, an you Mr. Malfoy will not dictate that. I have a meeting, I shall be back later!."

And with those angry words, Severus was gone and Draco was left to fume about stupid Potters and there ungodly timing.

* * *

Harry sat on a chair in Poppy's office. His head was in his hands and his shoulders shook. Poppy was at a loss as to what to do. Harry Potter never cried. _**Never**_! At least not in front of other people. She didn't know whether to comfort him, or not and decided on the former, wrapping her arms around the distraught man and rocking him gently against her bosom. He surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her and let her rock him. When his tears finally dried he pulled back gently, wiped his face, and ran a rough hand through his hair. Poppy both felt bad and felt sorry for this man whom had been through so much.

"Are you alright dear?"

It took a moment for him to answer and when he did his voice was low and raspy.

"No, I just don't know. Every memory I have has been shattered. I have a job I know I hate. I have never married the man I love, though I have clear memories of our wedding day. Ron is dead and Hermione is married to Zabini. We don't talk because Zabini blames me for his mother's death and Hermione agrees with him, if only for the sake of Ron. Hermione's parents don't know who she is because of something I did, Draco is my enemy, and him and Severus have been together since the year after the war ended. It has only been four years since the war ended when I remember it being close to seven. Minerva has been dead for four years, when I remember her being the Headmistress. The man I love, hates my guts and wants noting to do with me... No, no I'm not alright."

Poppy watched as Harry's head made it back into his palms. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be told the life you knew never existed. She could only speculate: It must have felt awful.

Harry had such a headache. His brain was full of things he knew weren't true. Poppy's words slowly began to sink into his consciousness and it suddenly terrified him. He knew nothing of this place. This was not the place he had called home for 15 years of his life. This was not the place he remembered seeing for the first time; not the place where he mad his first friend, not the place where he realized his first and only love. Suddenly Harry couldn't breath. Suddenly, he couldn't be here in this room. No, he couldn't be here in this castle. He had to get away. Abruptly he stood, startling Poppy enough for her words to trail off. Words that Harry never heard as he rushed from Poppy's office, heedless of her shouts for him to return. He ran with no real direction in mind, cutting corners randomly and taking stairs unconsciously. He was halted, however, when he struck face first into someone sending them both tumbling to the ground.

He heard the growl of the person he had knocked down, and looked up through watery eyes at Severus, whom was cursing idiots and getting to his feet. Harry wanted to disappear. He wanted to haul himself to his feet and run away. But he was frozen in place by terror. He didn't have anywhere to go. He didn't have anyone to consult with, that he knew of. His life was crumbling at the seems and the only one who knew how to console him, hated him with every fiber of his being and it was all to much. Shakily, Harry got to his feet. Still debating internally whether or not he should run away, fighting tears and shaking with the effort. He had finally made up his mind when a furious growl of, "Potter, watch where you are barreling," caused his damn to break. He fell to his knees in a sobbing pool and Severus watched helplessly as the proud man broke.

Bewildered and more than uncertain on how proceed with this sobbing Potter, Severus just stared at the man crying on the floor. He was torn between concern and disgust at the sight of his former student, but voiced nothing as he watched the man cry. Finally deciding that he had had enough of Potter's sniveling, Severus hauled Harry to his feet and had him in a hug before he could think about it. Harry stiffened in his arms and Severus wondered what had changed from the last time in the hospital wing, to now. He didn't know and wouldn't until he got Potter to calm down. So, with a gentleness that surprised himself, Severus caressed Harry's back. Soothing him and relaxing him.

Unbeknownst to them, a blond figure stood in the shadows scowling at them. This would not do. This would not do at all. With one final look at the odd pair, Draco stalked away, deciding that phase two of his plan had been delayed long enough.

**To be continued**

* * *

So, many are wondering what is going on. I shall reveal it if you want, but that will take away the suspense of the story. Trust me, you will want to wait for the climax :D Mild Snarry in the next chapter for those who are waiting on the edge of your seats.

**Until next time =)**

**YAJF**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I am truly sorry for the long update. I started a book, **"The Maze Runner, by James Dashner,"** and every second of my free time went to that. So between Christmas, New Years and the book, Which was brilliant and if you haven't read it... READ IT... I didn't have time to update. I shall make up for it, if I can by updating as soon as the chapters are typed from on. I wanted this finished by the New Year but I didn't quite make that deadline. I will, however, appreciate more reviews and I hope that you enjoy this chapter (And many to come) :D

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

Severus ran his hand along Harry's back, mumbling words he thought would comfort the man. All he succeeded in doing was making Harry cry harder. Harry felt as if his whole world was crumbling apart and the only thing; no the only person, holding him together was the man currently holding him. Harry knew Severus was trying to help, but this was not the Severus tucked deep into his memory. This was Professor Severus Snape, or was it Headmaster now? This was the man whom loathed him with a fierce passion, and yet this man held him and tried to comfort him. His head hurt already and trying to figure out what was wrong was not helping any. Harry needed _his_ Severus, but seeing as this man held him close, this man whom was not unlike his husband, Harry clung to him. Severus seemed surprised for a brief moment when Potter did not pull away, but found himself pleasantly surprised when Harry's tears began to subside. He still clung to Severus after his tears dried, but Severus was not upset. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should be but he wasn't. Finally, Harry pulled back, wiping his tears as he went.

"I'm sorry," he said tiredly.

"It is fine," Severus replied briskly.

Harry climbed to his feet.

"No... It's not," He replied wistfully, "Um... Sev-Professor, do you know where I live. I mean, of course you don't."

Harry sighed and Severus watched him run a weary hand down his face.

"I can't stay here," Harry mumbled to himself, "But I have no clue where it is I live. Ron is dead, Hermione is no longer my friend, Draco is the Slytherin Prince again an you... Where am I supposed to go?"

Severus looked down on this man in sympathy. He could not imagine how hard it is to think that you are someplace you are not. He wanted to say something to comfort the distressed man in front of him, but like an unwanted beacon Harry's word echoed in his head.

_"I can't stay here."_

"You are leaving then," Severus asked trying to figure out why he cared. Why it had mattered so much to him if a boy he so despised, left Hogwarts. He tried to tell himself it was because he was the Headmaster but he knew that wasn't true. Somehow in the course of the week, Harry Potter had wormed his way under Severus' skin.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am. I have to find my house, where ever that is, and I have to quit being an Auror. I liked being a teacher, but I guess I never was a teacher, eh?"

"You could stay with me."

Harry's eyebrow shot up.

"At least until you find a place."

Harry shook his head, "I can't! Malfoy would never let me live it down. Besides, I don't think Draco would appreciate being kicked out of his own home."

Severus frowned, "Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Malfoy does not reside with me. He has his own place and stays there. Granted he has been around everyday this week, but that was only because of your... less that tactful kiss."

"Hey," Harry protested, "My kiss was tactful, you were the one who demanded to know why I kissed you!"

"As would of you had our situations been reversed and I suddenly threw myself at you!"

"I highly doubt I would have asked why you kissed me," Harry protested, "But I would have had you committed for insanity... Or checked for Imperious."

Severus wore a fierce scowl, but Harry grinned back at him lazily.

"I missed this. Our banter. We could wake the dead when we got real into it."

"You missed screaming matches and sore throats?"

Harry looked at Severus strangely, but the expression was gone before Severus could analyze it.

"Are you sure," Harry asked and it was Severus' turn to look at him strangely.

Harry laughed at his expression.

"Are you sure that I can stay with you," He clarified.

"Yes," Severus said without hesitation, though it surprised him and Harry, "Let me speak with Draco first as he will be non-too-happy with this arrangement.

Harry gulped at the mention of Draco. He just knew that this was a horrible idea and that Draco had some evil Slytherin trick up his sleeve, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to care to much. He could deal with Draco later, right now he was glad to being able to be near to Severus. So with a tiny grin Harry nodded his affirmation, telling Severus that he would be waiting in the hospital wing.

"When you are ready, summon me," with that he was gone.

* * *

"**YOU WHAT**," Draco screeched.

"I have invited Potter to stay here," Severus said calmly as if nothing was wrong with that statement.

"**FOR HOW LONG, SEVERUS!"**

"Firstly, lower your voice a few octaves, you sound like a freshly picked mandrake, and secondly, I never told him how long, though he will be welcomed here for as long as he needed to be here."

"But he has his own house, his own life, Why does he need to steal mine?"

Severus arched an eyebrow at the implication but said nothing.

"Why is he staying here, Severus, can you at least tell me that?"

"I invited him," Severus said simply and Draco found himself clenching his teeth.

"Yes, but why can't you give him his own quarters?"

Severus hadn't thought of that, truth be told. He was rather occupied with the thought of Potter in his rooms to consider giving him his own rooms. He would not, however, admit that to Draco.

"Rooms at Hogwarts are for the staff. He is not a staff member and thus has no claim on a room. Were an actual staff member be in need of one I would have to go through the trouble of vacating Potter and that is not at all appealing to me. So thus go through that, I shall let him stay here."

Draco knew that the chance of any of the staff needing a new room was slim to none but he didn't call Severus out on his blatant lie, he just curled his lip in a trade mark Malfoy sneer and stormed to the door. "You will not like this," thrown over his shoulder.

Severus sighed. In retrospect, that could have gone better, but he was to relieved that it had gone that smoothly to worry about what might happen in the future. Feeling suddenly giddy and having no explanation for it. Severus exited his quarters and headed for the hospital wing, not bothering to seek Draco out. If he had, he would have found the silver-blond haired Malfoy sulking, just around the corner.

* * *

Harry followed Severus to his private quarters. He couldn't stop smiling. The look on Poppy Pomfrey's face was forever engraved inside his consciousness when Severus came to escort Harry to his personal quarters. The Matron looked like a gaping fish struggling to breath without water and it amused Harry to no end. They stopped at the Portrait whole and Harry grinned up at Severus.

"I bet I can guess your password."

"Oh, and what would you wager in this bet?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Anything you want?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, "_Anything_ I want?"

Harry nodded, "Yes," he agreed firmly.

"Do you know how dangerous that statement is to a Slytherin, Mr. Potter?"

"It's not like I haven't made that promise before. Multiple times if memory serves right and I'm still alive.

"That is because all those other times are surely in your head," Severus said wisely.

"What if I win then, what will you give me?"

"You will not guess my password Potter," Severus stated firmly and only now did he hear how ridiculous they sounded betting on a password.

"Humor me."

"Hmm..."

"How about if I win you let me chose my prize later."

Severus sniffed, "That is even more undignified to promise a Gryffindor."

"What's the matter, Sev... Professor? Scared."

Severus' eyes narrowed, as Harry expected they would, and Severus hissed out:

"The only thing I fear is the return of the Dark Lord. You have a deal Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned impishly at him before facing the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who was shaking his head at the banter, laughter hidden behind his firm face.

"Asphodel," Harry said confidently and clearly and then portrait couldn't hid his a surprised look before it swung open.

Harry gave Severus a smug look before his expression gave way to laughter.

"You bloody cheat..."

"Now, now Severus, all is fair in love and bets."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

Harry just laughed as he trailed behind Severus. Laughter died in his throat though and he stared at the room in frozen silence. He didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe that this had all been a ruse and Severus actually knew they were married. Maybe he expected Ron and Hermione to be in this room, like so many times before, screeching, "SURPRISE", at the top of their voices. Maybe he had expected it to be a very well though out joke by two Slytherin's and two Gryffindor's, but what he didn't expect to see was the empty quarters lacking any of his personal items. This was not a ruse. This was not some joke he and Severus could laugh at later. This was reality. His reality and he suddenly felt sick, he suddenly didn't want to say here. He suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?"

That deep chocolate voice snapped him out of his trance and he looked at Severus with dulled green eyes. Briefly he wondered if Severus would notice, but a surge of disappointment crashed through him when Severus turned on his heel and gestured for Harry to follow him. Being the Gryffindor that he was and holding his bravery like a badge of honor, he follow Severus to the room he would be using for the duration of his stay.

* * *

Harry sat on the couch of the lite fireplace. He stared into the flames watching as the embers danced in the invisible breeze but not really seeing anything. It happened to be early in the morning. He had risen before Severus normally would, or at least he though he did, _this_ particular Severus was not _his_ Severus, after-all. Sighing, Harry stared off into space contemplating. How in the world had things ended up like this? Had he somehow went back in time? Had he somehow jumped between dimensions, or was this some type of curse that threw him off, made him believe in something that wasn't real? Was this some type of love potion? Was Severus having a good laugh behind his back? Was this Draco's idea of a joke? He hoped one of those were true, but somewhere in his gut told him that it _had_ to be true. That one of his many friends _had_ to be playing an evil, heartbreaking, prank on him.

The sun had mad its way to his side of the world and was beginning to peak past the blue sky when Severus' door was yanked open. He gave a soft start when he noticed Potter on his couch, clad in nothing but pajama bottoms. Grumbling something unintelligent under his breath, Severus ignored Harry in favor of his much needed coffee. Once he had his second cup, Severus came out holding a second mug and offered it to Harry. Harry gingerly took the glass, remembered that _this_ was not _his_ Severus for the tenth time in nearly an hour and sniffed at the mixture. It smelled like the normal coffee he drank every morning with his husband so he gingerly took a sip, and promptly grimaced at the taste, though this Severus didn't know him well enough to notice. Instead this Severus chose to brake the ire silence that had befallen.

"What's in your knickers, Potter?"

"Everything, nothing."

"No wonder you look as if the sun never came out and the rain would never stop."

It took that comment for Harry to notice that it was raining and the bright sun was hidden behind gloomy grey clouds.

"I take it you saw something rather disturbing when you first entered my chambers for you to still be in this funk."

So he had noticed after all.

Instead of voicing that, however, Harry just asked, "Why did you invite me here? Was it because you wanted me to see for myself that there was no trace of my living here?"

That though had not crossed Severus' mind; however, who was he, but the world's renowned 'Evil Git' of a Potion's Professor, to correct him?

"Did it work, Potter?"

Harry's eyes dulled an even duller green before he nodded, sat the mug onto the coffee table, and stared back blankly into the fire. Severus felt a smidgen guilty for lying to him. He didn't like the way his eyes dulled, and he definitely didn't like the way his shoulders stiffened.

"Relax Potter, I was joking. And you clam to have been my husband."

"I am," Harry said indignantly, "But you are not _my _husband."

"Tu shay," Severus murmured, raising his mug a little.

A long awkward silence filled the room before Harry broke it.

"Why are you dating Malfoy anyway? He is suck a prat."

"Jealous Potter?"

Severus meant for it to be a joke, but when green eyes snapped to him with renewed fired swimming in their debts, Severus had to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat at that look.

"Yes," Harry stated with conviction, and Severus had to swallow again.

Harry got up off the couch and plopped down unceremoniously next to Severus, causing the older man to glare at him when his coffee sloshed.

"I miss you... Him," Harry amended softly, "Want things to go back to the way they were before that bloody accident. I want you to remember me, to look at me and Know who I am. I want you to love me."

Severus stared into the rapidly dulling green eyes. He knew Harry told the truth by the sincerity in his eyes. Their eyes locked and as if in a trance, both started moving toward the other.

"Severus," Harry all but whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I know what I want now."

Nerves made Severus heart jump in his chest and somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted Harry to ask him for this. This moment.

"And what might that be?"

"A kiss," Harry asked softly.

And before Severus could protest, plump red lips met his, and before they could fully enjoy themselves, the portrait flew open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Salazar grumbled about impatient prats and Harry and Severus jumped apart like two naughty children caught sneaking cookies out the cookie jar. It was not fast enough, however, for Draco saw. He stared at the retreating back of the Potter brat and narrowed grey eyes on his lover. This was not good for his plan; not good at all!

**To be continued**

* * *

**A.N. **As promised, a Snarry moment. I hope you enjoyed :D (Edits will take place before the next chapter as always.)

**YAJF**


	6. Chapter 6

**Painful Pleasure**

* * *

**"IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE NIGHT AND YOU ARE ALREADY SNOGGING ON THE SOFA!"**

Harry cringed when he heard Draco screech from the top of his lungs. He paced the length of the room only to stop to stare at the door as the argument escalated.

**"HE IS NOT TO STAY ANOTHER NIGHT HERE."**

Harry heard a muffled sound that sounded like laughter and wondered briefly if it was Severus.

**"YOUR GUEST! YOUR GUEST! I'LL GIVE YOU A GUEST!"**

Harry heard the sound of footsteps pounding toward him before his door was blown off of its hinges and a wand was pointed directly at the center of his heart.

"Get up, Potty," Draco mocked, "or I'll kill you where you sit."

'You will do no suck thing," Severus inserted angrily.

"I wont will I? How are you going to stop me?"

Severus drew his wand, but Draco laughed haltingly.

"Defending your toy now Severus," He frowned, "and what was I? Your Play thing? Your whore?"

"Draco..."

"Shut up Potty, you have no right to speak my name."

Harry slowly got to his feet, wand still tucked away in the holster up his sleeve, and raised his hands in a form of surrender.

"Draco..."

"I said **SHUT UP**," Draco screeched, sending Harry flying with a non-verbal spell.

Harry went crashing into a dresser, landing in a heap on the floor with a grunt. It only took a moment for Harry to recover his wits before he was back on his feet and staring blurry eyed at Draco. Draco saw it as a challenge, never noting the blood that trailed down Harry's forehead or the slightly dazed look in his eyes. With fury he never knew he could hold, Draco marched to Harry's side, reared his fist back and struck him in the jaw. Harry grunted his protest, his head was pounding and his vision was starting to tunnel: from the pain or from the blood loss he would never know. When Draco heard the snap of Harry's nose, and saw the blood that trailed from there, he smirked in satisfaction and turned to Severus with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Since you want your to, I suggest you watch his back. bad things might happen to The Golden Boy if he's not careful."

He sent a sneer at Harry before charging out of Severus' quarters.

"You better watch you back too," Was thrown over his shoulder.

Not soon after that, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin swung shut with a bang.

"Potter, trouble seems to find you no matter where you are."

Harry wasn't listening though, he just swayed on his feet and wondered if he could put himself out of his own misery, after all its not like he could fall into his husbands arms and complain about how much of a prat Draco was. Instead he held fast to what was left of the dresser and watched as Severus came over to him. Severus pointed his wand at him but Harry didn't even flinch, which surprised Severus to no end. Severus murmured a healing spell before seething his wand. he then dug into one of the many pockets of his robes and pulled out a pain reliever.

"Drink this Potter."

Without question or hesitation Harry down the contents of the glass vial that was pressed to his lips. He winced at the taste, but his head ache had subsided and his nose no longer hurt.

"Come, I shall take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Severus..."

If Severus was angry at the use of his given name he didn't show it.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Startled, Severus halted his footsteps to stare at the man he was guiding out of the portrait whole. His senses seemed to come back though because he snorted and began to lead Harry again.

"It is of no consequences."

"Your not angry than?"

"Why would I be? I warned you what would happen if that bet had been made, did I not?"

"I suppose. But what about Malfoy?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Draco and I have not been seeing eye to eye on most things. It is of no surprise that he blew up like he did. he will either come around or he wont, simple as that."

Harry bowed his head, "I'm still sorry."

"As you well should be," Severus responded curtly but made no furth motive to comment, leaving the rest of the walk to be had in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Draco was angry. No, he was beyond angry. He was livid! Absolutely and gruesomely _ANGRY_! He just couldn't believe that after all those years Severus had thrown away what they had in a matter of a night. One kiss had shattered his world. Made him question his value. Made him hate the man he loved. Sure, Draco knew that he was probably being unreasonable, but he just didn't care. It had been all Potter's fault, he knew that, somewhere deep down. Potter had been the one to initiate the kiss because he knew in his heart that Severus would never, but there was a bit of doubt that crept into his heart and he knew it was Potter to blame for that as well. he was aware that he sounded like a spoiled child being denied milk, but he couldn't help it. He was so angry. he was bitter that Severus could just open up to that bloody Gryffindor over night when it had taken Draco months to gain the stoic man's trust.

He couldn't believe that he was going to lose Severus to Potter of all people. Potter whom Severus despised since he first stepped foot into his class at age eleven. Potter who had broken so many school rules, whom always got special treatment, who always seemed to be in trouble, whom always seemed to need saving... No, not any more, not this time. No one would save Potter this time, because he was sure that Severus would not forgive Potter for the rift that was now apart of his and Severus' relationship. No one would save Potter because the Weasley was dead and he no longer talked to the mud-blood. No one would want to save Potter any way, because once Draco was finished with him, there wouldn't be much left of him to save. With that thought in his head, Draco smiled cockily before heading out of Hogwarts. He knew just who to get to help him to break Potter's spirit, and wouldn't he get a nice shock when he saw her.

Draco chuckled to himself, "Watch out Potter, because you are never going to know what hit you!."

* * *

Severus sat in his armchair by the fire. He sipped on his brandy and contemplated the days events. It had not gone well. This was their first major fight and it was all thanks to a kiss Potter had bestowed upon him. He couldn't help but think briefly that maybe Draco had been right and he should have given Potter his own quarters in the castle. But at the same time, he couldn't regret it and that frightened him. He sipped at his brandy again, marveling at how it caressed his throat going down; much like Harry's soft lips had brushed against his own before they were pulled violently away from his when the quarter portrait bang open. He was a tad bit disappointed that they had not been able to explore it, but just that soft brush of lips on lips had Severus' heart thumping in his chest. Not that he would ever admit it, mind you. He took another sip of his brandy, his eyes wondering over to the door that was his guest room. It was shut firmly, and he imagined Harry in his room resting. Poppy had made a fit when she seen the state Harry was in.

When it was explained to her, she blushed a bright scarlet, having been accusing Severus and Harry of fighting. Once she had patched him up, Poppy ordered Harry to rest. He was not long out of the hospital wing and already getting into fights with hot tempered Slytherin's. With a forced smile, Harry agreed not to get into anymore trouble for another week and to rest for at least the rest of the day. Severus escorted Harry back to his quarters and Harry headed straight for his temporary rooms, and that is where he had been since.

Severus supposed that it was time to check on him. So, reluctantly, Severus hauled himself up from his comfortable spot in his favorite armchair and made his way over to Harry's door. He knocked once, and didn't get an answer. He assumed that Harry was asleep, but when he knocked again he got a soft, "Come in," that startled him a little.

"I see you are still resting, good. Madam Pomfrey will be pleased that you can follow her orders at least once in your lifetime."

"A sad smile tugged at Harry's lips, and he only replied with a, "Yeah," Before turning over and facing the window.

Severus, knowing a dismissal when he saw one, made to back out of the room, but was stopped by the soft uttering of his name.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, "With what exactly."

"Well, I'm not really sure. Either I am in a different time , a different dimension, or a different plain of existence, or something. I want to go back. I want _my_ Severus back. I want _my_ prat Malfoy, back. I want to be able to speak to Ron and Hermione. I want to go to the Weasley's and have Sunday brunch, or be able to stay for dinner. I want to go home," Harry said with enough conviction to make Severus respect for him go up a tiny notch, "I'm tired of ruining people's lives and I am tired of watching you smile at Draco in that special way you do. Will you help me?"

Severus was speechless for a moment and he couldn't figure out why in the world he wanted Harry to stay. But he did, he wanted him to stay and there was no way in hell he was helping him leave. Not even if the young man got down on his knees and pleaded for Severus to help him find a solution for his wayward trip through time or a different dimension or what ever this might be. Harry turned to look at him, green eyes dulled and pleading.

"Please," Harry asked in a voice barely above a whisper and Severus felt himself break.

"I will help you," he said resignedly and was overwhelmed with the bright smile that suddenly plastered itself onto Harry's face, though there was a hint of something Severus couldn't place hidden deep in his eyes.

"Thank you," Harry whispered solemnly before turning back to face the window.

...and this time, Severus did leave...

* * *

Draco Malfoy knocked on his old time friends door. He hadn't spoken to Blaise since he married Granger, but he thought now was a perfect time to reestablish a relationship with his old friend. Especially since he wanted something from his wife. When the door was wretched open, Blaise stared in surprise at his long time friend.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I realized that I have been a bit busy, but am I no longer welcomed here?"

"Of course you are welcomed here. I just thought that we would never speak again as we had that falling out when I married Hermione."

"Posh," Draco said with a wave of his hand, "I owled you an apology. I was being a prat and I apologized, don't tell me you didn't open it?"

Blaise tensed and stared coolly and Draco.

"You didn't, hmm, I guess I know where my friendship lies then."

"Wait Draco, you have to understand. I was mad at you. You had said awful things about Hermione and I didn't want to hear a thing you had to say. I thought hat you would know me enough to now that I wouldn't read your first letter, not so soon after we had that fight. So I threw it in the fire, but you never sent me another letter so I never though much of what you had written there. I'm sorry."

Draco smirked, a glint coming into his eyes that made Blaise gulp unintentionally.

"You could make it up to me," Draco smirked, "and it would be simple."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Let me speak to Granger, and i shall forget you took my friendship so out of context."

Blaise seemed to think it over. It couldn't hurt really, so he shrugged and stepped away from the door.

"Come in."

Draco smiled evilly. Forget about the other plan, this one was way better.

**To be continued**

* * *

Until next time =)

**YAJF**


End file.
